


Призыв

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Иногда и речь противника может мотивировать.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 7





	Призыв

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 3 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».

Лучший момент для атаки — когда противник ее не ожидает, желательно расположился на отдых и обед. Эта истина была известна всем, хотя и не всеми одобрялась: даже в Империи остались еще сторонники честной и благородной войны. Траун имел свои соображения на сей счет, но снизошел до апробации военной науки в личной жизни. 

Он выждал, пока его очаровательный враг как следует подкрепится, расслабится, вдоволь наговорится с сослуживцами, и подстерег его на выходе из столовой. Атака была столь внезапной, что Пеллеон не успел ни запаниковать, ни скрыться, ни толком обдумать свое положение. После предельно сокращенного обмена дежурными фразами Траун озвучил предложение:

— Завтра Мон Мотма выступит с обращением к народу. Я подумал, может быть, вы захотите посмотреть трансляцию вместе со мной? — голос звучал спокойно, но в нем угадывалась скрытая надежда.

Пеллеон чуть не засмеялся. В нормальных парах приглашают друг друга на голодрамы или в рестораны, а ему предлагают слушать выступление врага. Разве можно перед этим устоять?

Собираясь на это почти-свидание-с-политическим-уклоном, капитан задумался, стоит ли захватить с собой угощение или маленький презент. Что вообще мужчине полагается дарить на свидании с другим мужчиной? Его собственный опыт однополых отношений, крайне скудный, так далеко не заходил. Дело было в академии — столько лет назад, что Пеллеон сам ужаснулся. Кадеты мало что могли подарить друг другу, кроме домашней работы и мелких сувениров, поэтому обходились без лирики. Между неуместным презентом и демонстраций полного незнания культурного кода капитан выбрал второе.

И не ошибся. Он опасался, что Траун накроет стол со свечами, включит медленную музыку и с умыслом оставит открытой дверь в спальню, где будет виднеться кровать, усыпанная лепестками цветов. Так в его воображении обставляли встречи мужчины нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Но каюта Трауна мало отличалась от его собственной (до появления на борту гранд-адмирала он сам жил в ней): четыре стены темно-серого цвета, диван и несколько стульев, журнальный столик и большой экран головизора.

Траун не предложил ни вина, ни даже кафа; сел на диван и выжидающе посмотрел на своего гостя. Пеллеон устроился там же на почтительном расстоянии. Трансляция уже началась: журналистка-тви’лечка наверняка расписывала достижения Новой Республики, камера показывала толпу, собравшуюся у бывшего дворца Императора. О содержании репортажа оставалось только гадать, поскольку звук был выключен. Капитан взглянул на своего командира. С момента объяснения прошло больше трех стандартных месяцев. Он уже достаточно комфортно чувствовал себя в компании Трауна; атмосфера таинственности и пылающие огнем глаза больше его не пугали. Жизнь Пеллеона, как и всех на флоте, по-прежнему зависела от воли гранд-адмирала. Но своим признанием Траун дал ему моральное оружие, способное нейтрализовать стандартные приемы устрашения. И тот, похоже, это чувствовал. Со стороны его поза выглядела расслабленной, но Гилад успел хорошо изучить своего командира, а потому буквально чувствовал кожей исходящее от Трауна напряжение.

— Как думаете, о чем она будет говорить? Может, повстанцы решили сдаться? — спросил капитан, чтобы разогнать гнетущую атмосферу.

— Нет. У них не осталось ничего, кроме слов, но они будут цепляться за них до последнего и прикрывать ими свое поражение, — возразил Траун. — Полагаю, она начнет с признания ошибок своего правительства, напомнит, что при Палпатине было еще хуже, пообещает работать ради всеобщего блага, сражаться до последнего солдата и призовет оказывать нам сопротивление по мере сил. Очень гуманно, правда?

На ступенях дворца началось какое-то движение. Все голокамеры тут же устремились туда. Траун включил звук как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать первые ноты какофонии, по недоразумению признанной гимном Новой Республики, которым сопровождалось появление первых лиц самопровозглашенного государства. Мон Мотма вновь отдала предпочтение в своем наряде белому цвету и выглядела величественно, как древняя богиня. Позади нее выстроились широким полукругом принцесса Лея Альдераанская, советники, высшие военные чины. Хотя все они пышно разоделись, их лица были напряжены, мех Борска Фей'лиа так и ходил волнами от возмущения. Только последний джедай не почтил своим присутствием это собрание. Мотма подняла руку, приветствуя народ и призывая его к тишине.

— С тяжестью на сердце стою я перед вами, со слезами говорю с вами, — начала она. — Для Новой Республики настали тяжелые времена…

Куда уж как тяжелые. Хотя безрассудная храбрость и везение Люка Скайуокера время от времени срывали хитроумные планы Трауна, хотя кое-где флот повстанцев оказывал серьезное сопротивление, вынуждая имперцев отступить, но ни то, ни другое не могло изменить очевидного факта: Империя постепенно возвращала то, что принадлежало ей по праву. 

Пока Мон Мотма распиналась, описывая недавние поражения и грядущие ужасы под властью гранд-адмирала, Траун сменил позу, немного подвинулся в сторону Пеллеона, оперся на правую руку, которая находилась ближе к капитану, но в процессе перемещения он ни на миг не отвел взгляда от экрана. Выглядело все так, будто он просто устраивается поудобнее, чтобы с комфортом слушать речь. Его движения, какими бы незначительными они ни были, не ускользнули от внимания Гилада. Краем глаза он следил за маневрами гранд-адмирала и прикидывал, на что тому хватит смелости. Траун был осторожным полководцем, за исключением тех случаев, когда он был уверен в действиях противника на сто десять процентов. В личных отношениях он придерживался той же тактики. Намекам всегда отдавалось предпочтение перед откровенным разговором. Пеллеон зеркально повторил его маневр, но переместил левую руку ближе к ладони Трауна, его пальцы замерли в считанных миллиметрах от чужих.

— Однако надежда не потеряна, она живет в наших сердцах! — провозгласила Мон Мотма и принялась в еще более пышных выражениях описывать прежние триумфы повстанцев и пророчествовать о грядущих.

Траун саркастически хмыкнул. Не раз они с Пеллеоном говорили о том, сколько в победах повстанцев было их собственных успехов, а сколько зависело от безалаберности имперцев или удачи. Громкие слова мало что значили сейчас, тем более что для Трауна они являлись лишь предлогом. Он дал Гиладу намек, и намек был, очевидно, понят. Рука Трауна преодолела незначительное расстояние до ладони человека и накрыла ее — очень осторожно, боясь вспугнуть. 

Чтобы напугать Пеллеона, требовалось нечто более значительное, чем деликатное прикосновение. В каком-то смысле он испытал облегчение, когда почувствовал чужую руку на своей. Ему случалось долго и муторно ухаживать за недоступными дамами, далеко не сразу он отваживался прикоснуться к ним. Но то дамы и заботы об их репутации, а Трауну что мешает вести себя смелее? «При всей своей прозорливости, неужели он не догадался, что я не унижу его пощечиной или скандалом из-за поцелуя и объятий?» — подумал Пеллеон, покосился на сидящего рядом мужчину и увидел, что тот прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, а вся его поза излучает спокойствие и счастье. Он поймал себя на мысли, что готов слушать Мон Мотму долго. Очень долго. Пусть и другие лидеры повстанцев выступят. Возможность видеть Трауна таким умиротворенным стоила необходимости слушать их вздор.

— И никогда имперским тру́сам не сломить нашей решимости, нашей воли к победе, потому что на нашей стороне истина! — речь Мотмы, видимо, подходила к концу.

На Пеллеона ее слова возымели действие. Давненько он не слышал слово на букву «т» применительно к имперцам. Вместе с тем он ощутил, что капля правды в словах Мотмы содержится. В бою он, как и другие офицеры, неустрашим, но вот уже полчаса сидит на диване рядом с мужчиной, который испытывает к нему нежные чувства, и оба не сделали ничего, относящегося к неуставным отношениям. Оба хороши. 

Расхрабрившись, капитан подсел вплотную к Трауну и положил голову ему на плечо. На неудобства, вроде жесткого эполета под щекой, он решил не обращать внимания. Куда интереснее было наблюдать за реакцией Трауна. Гилад не видел его лица, но мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул, на несколько секунд задержал дыхание и весь напрягся, словно не доверял своим ощущениям. Но вскоре гранд-адмирал снова расслабился. 

Выступление закончилось. На экране замелькали виды Корусанта под комментарии журналистки о смысле и важности речи Мон Мотмы. Пеллеон попросил Трауна не выключать репортаж, но убрать звук: он давно не посещал столицу, ему было интересно, как она выглядит после стольких лет непрерывных войн. Как выяснилось, довольно неплохо. Капитан узнал многие места, которые любил посещать раньше. Одни пришли в запустение, другие стали еще красивее, над некоторыми время оказалось не властно. 

Но вот репортаж сменился рекламой, затем — аналитической передачей, а Траун так и не убрал руку с руки Пеллеона, а тот даже не подумал поднимать голову с его плеча.

— Мне кажется, у них осталось не так много сил, как они пытаются показать, — заметил Гилад.

— Верно, — кивнул Траун. — Вы обратили внимание на ее слова о том, что нельзя складывать оружие, что борьба продолжится? Они готовятся покинуть Корусант и стать правительством в изгнании, хотя не всех из повстанческих лидеров радует такая перспектива.

Пеллеон вздрогнул и сел ровно.

— Этого нельзя допустить, — воскликнул он. — Если они укроются на какой-нибудь планете во Внешнем кольце или снова начнут метаться из системы в систему, мы их никогда не найдем, разве что случайно.

Траун крепче сжал его руку и ответил:

— Поэтому наша первейшая задача сейчас — отрезать им путь к отступлению. И сделать это надо до того, как Мон Мотма с друзьями успеет собрать чемоданы.


End file.
